Mommy Dearest Is No More
by MentalSeimei
Summary: Riku and his mom have a horrible relationship and when things so wrong who will come to his rescue and help him. WARNING! YAOI SMUT! SoraXRiku rated M for alcoholism,drug abuse, child abuse, and smex!:D
1. Mommy How Could You?

_Okay this is a one shot fic, there will be a great variety of happiness and sadness. This is a late night boredom I never finished during the summer and yeah... Now I am finishing it :D. just as a warning, there will be yaoi smut in this short story of pain sadness and love so if you are a yaoi hater don't be here go click on the search button and search for a straight one... (not to be offending of course!)_

_Your still reading eh? Well then I guess this is a story for a perverted and twisted mind just like mines! Lawl okay here we go!_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

It is the start of the 10th grade school year and Riku and Sora have found a love for one another. They found all this out in the lateness of one particular summer when Kairi went on vacation to Radiant Garden. Since they were little they always were friends, never went anywhere without each other. Everyone close to the two boys suspected a little something something going on between the boys. Little did they know nothing was going on. Everything was innocent and simple, but Sora and Riku did feel something for each other, they were just too little to know those feelings.

Riku was the first to find out one night when the two boys were having an annual stay-over party. They always had one of these so they could get away from their families. Riku lived with his dad which is a complete sad-angry drunk. His mom was a stripper at Big Al's and comes home every night hopped up on drugs and alcohol, and tonight Sora was at a family reunion so Riku had to live through the night, or at least until Sora got home and came over. She never acted like that in front of guests.

"Riku, sweetie mommy's home!" Riku's mom stumbled at the door in a drunken stance. Her blood alcohol level was 3 times more then law requires. "Riku where are you?" His mom stumbled into the house and fell onto the couch not bothering to cover herself up. Usually Riku was shut up in his room doing homework ignoring everyone beyond the white door, but that night was different.

"Riku come here mommy wants to see her precious gift god has ever gave her. RIKU!"

Riku came out of his room and walked down the stairs to his doom. Step by step he felt his heart beat go faster to the point where it almost had a seisure. He wondered what would his mom do tonight. _Will she pretend to love me then find something wrong? Or will she try to molest me again thinking I am someone else?_ He laid his hand on the rail and glided down the stairs.

"Is that my little Riku I love so much!" He heard his mother scream with a fangirl tone. She only loved him when she is drunk and didn't do anything wrong to piss her off. "Oh my little boy! Come, help mommy get ready for sleepy sleep time!" Riku got to the bottom of the stars and walked to the living area where she currently laid. His house is filled with garbage. His room is the only spotless room in the house and it disgusted him but kept quiet so he wont die or getting CPS called again. It took a while for him to actually get to the couch his mother laid on.

"Yes mom." Riku said coldly. She laid there on the couch. Her pupils dialated wide in the light. Riku came to the assumtion exstacy was involved in her crack whoring game. He always wondered why she chose to be this way. He always wondered how she could even live with herself knowing that it is wrong and she could be in jail. But then again, with a depressed woman like her, its not really a surprise.

After he had spoken to her in such a tone her high came from being happy as hell, to angry like a bitch. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone of voice you selfish brat!" Next thing he knew he felt a hand hit him hard across his face. "I bring home money so we could eat, and have clothes for you. How dare you talk to me in that tone you fucking bastard?!"

Riku has been fed up with all this since he was 5 years old. Everyday he wished and hoped she'd change. But all the years of drug abuse and alcoholism, he had come to realize she'd never change. He had enough and invoulentarily spat out to her. "No mom, you bring home money so you could buy alcohol and drugs. You forget I have a job and going to school. I buy things with my own money!" He stood up to his feet with a defiant look in his pose, ready for whatever she will do to him, he'll get her back 5 times fold. "EVEN THEN YOU DON'T FEED ME, I GO TO SORA'S HOUSE TO EAT AND SLEEP WHEN YOU AND THAT LAZY ASS BASTARD UPSTAIRS AND FIGHT!" He felt the rage fill him, but as he continued to rant he felt as though his problems will go admist.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" She spat back at him and puched him in his stomach. Riku fell to the floor clutching his midsection. "Riku, Riku, Riku, I am your mother. You are my little mistake and it is ashame that I kept you. I should have given you up when my father told me to." She walked closer to him and with one shot kicked him in his face.

He felt a warm sensation leave his body. He opened his eyes and saw blood trickling from his nose and a newly imbented wound on his face, it throbbed in pain and he couldn't hold the tears back. She stood over his body rage filled her eyes as she stared at him. He looked at her and looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't the warm loving mom he knew when he was 5, she was a horrible witch that is the liar and deciver of our city. A demon possesed her now and at that moment he had a feeling that she would finish him tonight, he felt that he would be gone for good.

He slowly got up to his feet. Everytime he moved a muscle pain triggered his nerves and he let out a moan of pain. Everywhere on him hurted especially when e tried to move. When she heard him she laughed an evil laugh, not caring that she is beating her only child, the only person in the world that couldn't help but care for her. After all she has done to him and put him through, he started hating her as well.

As Riku got to his feet he took a few steps back to get to the kitchen. "Riku, I think I should rid you of your misery." She stepped to him slow and steady steps enough to frighten anyone, but not Riku, he hated her so much but he cannot hurt her for the maternal bond between them. But as for her, all the years of drug abuse and alcoholism and adultry has sunken into her soul, comsumed her conscience, so she is no more. She went from 'sweet mom of the century' to 'crack whore of the millenium'.

Riku staggered behind the couch and made his way to the kitchen. With each staggering step his only thought was to get to the kitchen. In there will be all utensils to protect himself from his mothers brutal attacks. _What the hell did I do to her? _This used to be the question he asked himself when this happened, but now the question is _What can I do to save my ass without killing her? _He went into the kitchen and looked around for some sort of shield. His eyes stopped at the broken fridge door. On there is a picture Sora and Riku took in the 6th grade. He immediatley started thinking of Sora. If Sora was there, he probably would be saved and taken away.

**----------------**

**-Sora-**

Sora was at the family reunion held in a hall their family had rented that was a few blocks away from where Sora is living with his parents. He is sitting at the table chatting with his cousin, Roxas, and aunts about school and his best friend in the whole world, which we all know by the name of Riku.

"Oh, I would just love to meet this Riku person. There is a boy whos got his act together and very intelligent, any girl would be lucky to have him." His aunt said. Sora looked at Roxas and they both laughed.

"Yeah sure, anyways.." Sora said then stopped. He felt something bothering him. He didn't know what but he felt like someone is getting hurt. Sora's aunt looked at him funny and Roxas nudged him. Sora snapped back but felt uneasy. "Sorry, but I need to speak to Roxas alone for a minute. Excuse us." She nodded and Sora pulled Roxas away.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Roxas asked as they made their way to a secluded spot to talk.

"I think Riku is in trouble." Roxas looked shocked and Sora continued. "You know Riku has been abused me, you and Axel know and I think he is tonight. I need you to cover for me."Sora asked.

Roxas knew how much Sora loved Riku and wants to protect him, but he doesn't want his cousin to get hurt in the process. But he saw how much Sora wanted to do this, and when his heart is set on doing something no one, not even Roxas coukd change his mind. No matter how much he argued his point Sora won't listen.

Roxas sighed, "Okay Sora, I guess I'll chat with you online later then." Sora smiled and snuck out of the reunion. Roxas watched him leave and also run as fast as he could down the street. "Sora, becareful. I want you to come back alive and unhurt." he said to himself and went back to the party covering for his beloved cousin.

Sora ran down the streets to Riku's house in a hurry and hoped he made it on time.

**------------------**

"Riku, come here and let mommy give you a big hug." She yelled walking through the living room. He can hear the clacking of her dancer heels against the hard floor. Each step she took closer to him made his heart beat faster and faster his eyes widdened in fear. _I guess this is it, I will die by the hands of my mother. I will never see my love again. These last 14 years with him were the best. But I do regret never giving myself to him. _He stepped up and tried to stay as straight as he could and accept his fate.

She entered the kitchen and saw him standing straight, awaiting his fate. She saw how his face looked and raised an eyebrow in surprise and question. She thrived for the pain and suffering that Riku emitted from his face, and body. She never asked for a kid and never wanted to get married. She put all the blame on Riku's shoulders and the more they grew older, and the more she blamed him for everything wrong in her life, the more the hatred grew on her. Like a giant ball on her shoulder that grew bigger everyday.

She walked closer to him past the counter that held an array ofkitech knives rarely touched or used from years of eating over at Sora's house. She looked at it and grabbed the biggest, sharpest one and pulled it out of the holder very slowly. I counted the minutes till my death and wished someone would save me, I counted the minutes until Sora had to go to my funeral and find out who would do this to me. She got closer and closer until the front door busted open. "Riku! Where are you?"

_Sora?_Riku thought. He wanted to scream out to him but couldn't do it. The fear paralyzed him to where all he could do is think. His mom looked at me and growled. Suddenly everything grew very quiet except the footsteps of Sora scurrying throughout the house faster than anyone could imagine. We heard him run upstairs and my bedroom door open. When I wasn't in there he ran down the stairs and called my name. "RIKU!"

Riku's mom stood there and pointed the knife at the door. _She better not plan to hurt Sora. _We waited until Sora bursted into the unsanitary kitchen and became wide eyed instantaniously. When he came into the kitchen and came face with a knife pointed at him. "What are you doing?" He asked her calmly not trying to get killed.

She stared at him viciously and growled, "You are here, I must eliminate you too." Sora gulped. I gulped and thought of what to do next. I saw iron pans hanging above the sink. She charged at Sora with the blade above her head. Quickly Sora reacted and tried to doge the attack. He scurried to the other side of the counter and she followed him. Riku stood there quietly and freaked out. He didn't know what to do. Sora turned his head and looked at Riku and she took that oppertunity to attack him.

"Watch out!" I screamed as she tackled him to the floor and held the sharp blade inches from his throat. I looked at the iron pan and grabbed it off the rack. Sora started getting over powered by Riku's mother and couldn't hold her back any longer. She wreaked of intent to kill and Riku chose Sora over her. He ran over to her and hit her on the back of her head as hard as he could. After the impact she blacked out on top of Sora. Riku pulled her off and held Sora in his arms. "Oh Sora," Sora and Riku craddled each other. Then Sora grabbed his cell phone and dialed the police.

Moments later Sora and Riku were talking to the police. "Don't worry boys, she won't be doing this ever again to you." Sora and Riku sighed in relief. "Son, you need a place to stay for a while."

Riku looked at Sora and Sora nodded. "I am going to stay at my boy.. best friends home." Riku went completely red at what he had said, Sora gasped and the cop smiled.

"Okay then I suggest you get whatever you need from your place and head over there." Riku nodded and left hurriedly with his face as red as a beet. Sora followed and smiled. _He almost called me his boyfriend. _

Sora waited at the bottom of the stairs for Riku, while Riku was in his room getting his art book, some video games and his clothes. He stuffed it all in a couple of duffle bags and grabbed all his school stuff and carried them down the stairs. Sora looked at all he was carrying and helped out by grabbing Riku's backpack and a duffle bag. Riku blushed even harder. "You don't have to."

Sora giggled and did the unthinkable. He hugged Riku and kissed him square on the lips. Riku was suprised at first but then melted into the kiss. Then gently pulled apart. "I want to help you." Sora smiled at him and Riku smiled lovingly back. The thought of Sora liking him, and what they could be together started to give him a hard on. Same went for Sora.

They walked back to Sora's house around 9 pm and went up to Sora's room and put his things down. After they did that Riku went behind Sora and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and rested his chin on Sora's shoulder. Riku tilted his head and whispered in his ear seductively, "I love you Sora." And nibbled a little on Sora's ear.

The way Riku touched him and made him feel sent shivers and loving chills down his body and built up in his groin. Sora moaned a little and turned to face Riku. He whispered into Riku's ear "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Rikus neck and licked and pecked at it. Riku giggled and walked in unison to Sora's bed. Then I feel Riku's hands moving up and down my sides in a light caress and I moan and gasp at the touch of his cold hands.

Riku lifts off him slightly and he unfastened Sora's pants and slid them off and threw them onto the floor. As he did that Sora took took off his shirt and Riku returned onto him, locking them into a string of tight passionate kisses. Eventually Riku trailed from Sora's chin down to one of Sora's sensitive nipples.

Sora gasped as Riku licked and nibbled at it. "Ri-Iku.." Sora said as Riku tranferred over to the other one and nipped lightly on it. Sora gasped again and got harder. Riku loved it and got harder as he made Sora want him. Riku sticks out his tongue and licks slowly down Sora's chest down to his thigh. Lightly he licked and kissed Sora's inner thigh and his sac.

Sora gasped and bucked hips hips. He wanted Riku to suck him. He longed for Riku's warm mouth to engulf him into a pool of comlplete lust. Riku wanted the same, he wanted to taste Sora, he wanted to feel inside Sora, why his world revolved around Sora. No one else made him feel like life was worth living.

Slowly he licked his way up Sora's hard member and sucked the top. Sora started struggling. He wanted Riku to take him he neve could handle teasing and this was a real damn tease. Sora lifted his hips up closer to Riku, "Please... Riku..." He pleaded. Riku grinned and took him in fully. Sora had never felt anything so hot in his life, it felt as though it was on fire, but it was so good. Riku's platinum head bobbed back and forth on Sora's dick and made him groan. Sora arched his back and dug his nails into the sheets. "OH RIKU!"

As Riku sucked him off, he wrapped his hand around his and palmed him. Sora's knuckles turned white, and all his senses was drowning in lust. Riku traced Sora's entrance with his fingers and continued burying the cock into his mouth until Sora came. Riku's cock had grown harder and longer as he watched Sora's eyes close in pleasure and the throat worked to swallow all that he had to offer. Riku pulled away from the satisfied boy, licking his lips. Sora thought that this was the sexiest his best friend had ever looked in his life and now he was his.

Riku grabbed him and slowly kissed the boy. Tongues tangled together in an act of passion, lust and love. They danced seductively as Sora ran his finger through Riku's platinum hair and held him close to himself. Riku strattled Sora's hips and pressed him closer. Their warm, sweat laced bodies felt and entranced one another. Then Riku pulled them apart and an lifted his hand to Sora's face.

Riku gently brushed his fingers along Sora's lips motioning him to suck and soak them in saliva. Sora took to what Riku was doing and obliged to him and sucked on the long seductive fingers that tickeled him in places it mattered most.

In a minute of sucking, Riku brought his fingers to Sora's entrance and stuck in one of the digits. Sora gasped in surprise. Riku slowly moved it in and out stretching him out and letting him get used to it. He felt the muscles relaxedafter a minute and then he inserted another one. Sora moaned and Riku kissed Sora's skin as he pressed him finger in and out of his tight warmth. Riku coated the stretched hole in saliva and postioned himself in-between Sora's legs.

Riku's fingers were gone and he was being filled with something thicker and a lot harder then his two fingers. His hands went up and grabbed hard at the biceps of his lover and he clenched his teeth, closed his eyes trying to deal with the pain of being stretched. Riku didn't stop until he was all the way in his love.

They both laid there panting, but Riku panted because Sora's muscles grew tight around his hard cock. Riku hated causing this kind of pain on Sora, but he knew Sora would enjoy it as much as he did, after he got use to the pain. Sora's tears fell down the side of his face past his temples and disappeared into his brown locks that was covered in light sweat. Riku bent over and licked his tears away still in him.

Riku waited patiently after licking Sora's tears away to move. He held his breath because he wanted to move badly, but he will wait. Sora started to relax and rested his hands on the sides of Riku's chest. The pain slowly transitioned into a feeling of just being filled. He looked at Riku as Riku let out a nice breath of relief.

"Riku?" Sora whispered.

Riku leaned and looked down at his face.

"Move please." Sora asked with a sexy smile sprouting from his face.

Riku smiled back at him and slowly, he pulled out and moved back into him. Sora moaned and panted as he knew Riku was looking for his spot by moving in and out of him slowly. Riku continued his steady pace drowning in pleasure with each easy thrust of his hips.

"Faster.. Riku." Sora whimpered. He wanted to feel more of Riku in him. He wanted Riku to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Riku took notice and speed up a little bit. Sora moaned and panted, Riku loved it. Soon enough Sora felt Riku hit is spot. "Gah! There!" He screamed and Riku kept hitting that spot. Sora started getting hard again with each thrust Riku pushed.

"Fuck! Harder." Sora groaned at Riku.

Riku took assistance and went harder and faster. "Touch yourself.." Riku said and without hesitation Sora fisted his secreting dick for Riku. They both felt their orgasms building inside them. Riku grabbed onto Sora's feminine hips. Riku groweld in the back of his throat and dug his nails into the boys hips painfully.

Riku watched as the Sora's cock emitted streams of hot cum onto his chest and with one more hard thrust he buried his cock deep into Sora's ass and let out a gratifying groan and exploded deep inside him. He fell forward on to his lovers chest panting and laid there drained of almost everything.

He could feel his own cum dripping out of Sora's ass around his softening cock. He didn't want to move, beacuse at that moment everything was perfect. Sora laid there panting and covered in another layer of sweat newly formed, with his ass hurting like hell, but pain is pleasure. At this time they looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30 and decided to clean up before Sora's parents came home.

Riku grabbed pajamas and helped Sora into his own private bathroom and turned on the hot water. They waited till it got to the perfect temperature and slipped in. Riku washed Sora first then washed himself. Afterwards, Riku grabbed a towel and dried them both off. Sora smiled at how courtous Riku was being with him, even though he hurted and couldn't walk it was still surprisingly nice of him.

Afterward Riku helped Sora to the bed and handed Sora his clothes. Sora took them and got dressed while watching Riku get dressed too. After countless nights of sleepovers, Riku knew where Sora had kept the air matress and extra blankets, so he got them, inflated the air matress and set up his sleeping area next to Sora's bed.

Next thing they know they hear Sora's parents pull up to the house and come inside the house. Loudly, Sora's dad yelled Sora's name and his mother ran up the stairs. "Sora honey are you here?" She hurridly ran up the stairs and entered the room. "Oh there you are honey! And Riku, Hi!" She came in and hugged her child then hugged Riku.

"Hi mom, can Riku stay here for awhile?"

She look at Sora questionably. "Why? What happened Riku?"

Riku scratched his head and let his head hang, "Well, tonight earlier my mom came home on drugs and she was drunk and tried to kill me." She gasped loudly. Then his dad entered the room looking very pissed off. "Then Sora came and saved me, I knocked unconcious and called the police." She looked at Riku and held him tight against her chest.

"Oh Riku! Of course you can stay here! Well you boys should go to bed and we will talk more in the morning." Sora's mom left and pushed his father out the door with her. They closed the door and Riku looked over at Sora.

"I love you Sora. I do." He smiled at him.

"I love you too Riku. Goodnight." Sora smiled lovingly back at him. They both got comfortable in their beds and fell asleep.

_---------------------------_

_Okay there you go a long lemon, yaoi infested oneshot:D _

_News regarding My Burning Flame Called Love: I am almost done writing it, just one or two more days. Thanks to you all AkuRokufans and SoRikfans! I love you all:D glomps_


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After that terrible ordeal, Riku had been living with Sora and Sora's family for a couple months, while keeping his job and school work in balance. He soon found out from the state his mom was in at the time when she attacked, and being hit over the head, she had died in the hospital. No one was tried for this case because of the family's history, so they ruled it as 'accidental death'. They released her body to Riku and he buried her without a headstone, just a cross with her name, date of birth, and date of death.

Riku had written a letter to her and left it under her hand to keep forever. Only he and Sora knew what it had said. He and Sora also came to to put a single carnation on her grave every now and then. Even though she had been horrible and tried to hurt the person he loved most in this world, he and her had this maternal bond that absolutely nothing could break. He never truly hated her, he hated what she had become.

_'Dear mother,_

_I remember all the memories we had before you became ill. I remember the loving person you are deep in your heart. You accepted the darkness within your heart and plunged deep into it. I know all you wanted was to be relived, to be free. The dream we all want. In the end you got your dream. I just have one thing to say mom, and that is I forgive you. Can you rest now? Can your soul finally become free? I believe deep in my heart you are the mother I knew from back then. I love you mom._

_Your only son,_

_Riku'_

As for his father, he had been sent to jail for child abuse. Riku had officially become able to live on his own. Since he proved to hold a job and school. He soon moved into a studio across town away from Sora.

He of course stayed with Sora until they both graduated from high school and went to college. Sora majored in journalism as he was true to his passion of becoming a journalist. Riku majored in photography and writing and became a freelanced novelist and world known photographer. He wanted a new beautiful aspect on life and succeeded.

After they graduated college and became successful, Riku made it official and put a promise ring on Sora's finger. Their love neverceased to amaze people and those around them. Soon, they both moved into a big house in a remote district of town and continued to make their dreams reality.

Soon, they wanted children. Since they both are male and cannot carry babies, there was only one person they trusted to be a surrogate mother. Their childhood friend Kairi. She had agreed because she knew Sora and Riku's love for each other was strong so she carried Riku's baby, then Sora's.

Currently, Sora and Riku still live in their home and cherish each moment together like it was their last. Their kids live with them and are working to make their dreams reality like their parents did.

Riku's heart was in the darkness, afraid to leave

until Sora's hand reached out to him, he could breathe.

In the end of this tale Riku had become free

free to roam, love, and see.

Although his childhood was far from pleasant

a give from above, Sora was his present.

They both knew their bond was stronger than anything

and in the end they won the battle, fit for a king.

**THE END**

_The moral I am trying to say,_

_is make best of everyday._

_Choose your happiness and live to see_

_that you chose your own destiny._

_Honor those you love and cherish those you care_

_cause in one instant life can be unfair._

_-LancerXpennae_

A/N: now you didn't think I'd just leave it there did you? This is officially the end of the story. Even though it was a one shot, I thought maybe a happy ending was in order? :sweats: anywho, so yeah! Review please! : D

-Neardax


End file.
